


Congratulations! It's a...

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Tharn is a sweetheart, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: It's time!Tharn and Type are ready to find out the gender of their baby.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	Congratulations! It's a...

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE (real quick, hi): If you would like to read a little bonus story to part 3, Dinner Party Murder, then go to the comment section of that story ;))) (Thanks again to commenter Riadanian! <3)
> 
> OKAY: please enjoy! :)

"Ai'Tharn." Type squeezed his hand tighter.

"I know, I know." Tharn leaned, saying softly. "It's alright."

They were currently in the waiting room of the doctors office. Waiting to be called in for the checkup and the ultrasound.

"You promise you won't be…disappointed no matter what?" Type questioned, honest, scared eyes looking back at his husband.

They sat side by side Tharn with his arm around Type's waist, the other holding his hand.

"Oh, of course not." Tharn shook his head. "We've already talked about this Type. Whatever happens, we will be the happiest parents. Yes?"

Type nodded. "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Tharn reasoned.

Type nodded again. "Okay."

Tharn leaned in and kissed Type on the temple with a smile. "You're so nervous, my beautiful wife."

"Of course I am." Type whispered roughly. His free hand was running over his bump. "But I want to know so badly."

"Hopefully we will." Tharn nodded.

"I have a feeling--"

"Sir?" Type was cut off by the nurse. "The doctor will see you now."

"Shit." Type cussed silently. 

"Come on." Tharn urged. He stood first claiming both of Type's hands for support as Type stood too. "I'm here with you, Type."

Type nodded with a hum of acknowledgement. Together the two followed the nurse into the back rooms.

"It's right through here," she informed them. "Follow the hall, second door on your left. Room 3."

"Thank you," Tharn nodded as she walked away. "Room three." He mumbled to himself guiding Type along.

Tharn kept his arm wrapped protectively around Type's waist.

Eventually they came to the room to find it empty. Tharn helped Type up onto the reclining table layout and stayed standing by his side once he was rightly adjusted.

"Ai'Tharn," Type grabbed his hand. Tharn looked to him with concern. "What about names? If it's a girl or a boy?"

"I do have a name in mind actually, that might be gender neutral." Tharn smiled. "I was going to mention it to you after we found out."

"What?" Type asked. "What name?"

"Earth." Tharn smiled. "Earth Koshoom if it's a girl, and Earth Buntharik if it's a boy."

Type thought about those names for a moment. They sounded good to him. "Why Earth?"

Tharn looked away thoughtfully. "I figure our child to be like both of us is to be very strong, and natured. Kind, firm, and compassionate, but not weak." Tharn smiled secretly. "And very beautiful if he or she has anything to do with you."

Type rolled his eyes. "What about you? You remember I still have to beat them away with sticks whenever you go have your performances."

Tharn laughed. "It's just the drums." He shrugged.

"Shut up." Type gruffed. "You know it's not."

The doctor entered soon after. "Hello gentleman, it's good to see you again."

Tharn and Type both greeted him and he went right to work giving Type the standard check up. He went through his pulse point and blood pressure, made sure his breathing was okay, made sure he wasn't in any sort of pain or stress. Asked about what sort of symptoms he was still experiencing, asked if Tharn was feeling any different or new.

When everything checked out, he went on with procedure. He leaned Type back against the inclined table and adjusted it's angle to accommodate for Type. He scooted up in his rolling chair and brought the machine over. He situated the machine so Tharn and Type, as well as himself of course, could both see what was happening.

Type's hand held Tharn's tightly as the doctor lifted his shirt. He applied a very cold, green looking, gel to the bump and soothed it over a few times before turning the machine on and bringing the screen to life. Tharn and Type watched the screen listening to him intently.

The doctor brought the device that would be used to actually bring up any image, which he had called the transducer, to Type's stomach and moved it around to get a picture.

"Now let's see here." The doctor mumbled as he moved the transducer around. "Ah, there you are!" He said happily. 

Type looked only at the screen but no matter how many times they did this, it was hard for him to make out anything without the doctor's help.

The doctor gestured to the black and white screen. "You see here?" He outlined a general shape on the screen. "That is your baby. This is the head," he gestured again, Type could make out a shape as he did so, "and this-- oh my. What have we here?" The doctor leaned in, moving the device around as needed. "That is very interesting."

"What?" Tharn spoke up, he sounded alarmed. "Is everything okay? What do you see?"

"Well very much, at this stage in the pregnancy, we _would_ be able to tell the gender, however," The doctor began.

"What?" Type began to panic, "is something wrong?"

"Well it seems you've been met with some modesty." The doctor laughed. "Your baby is crossing his or her legs right here," he outlined the area, "and I can't see whether or not you have a boy or a girl."

Tharn laughed a little. "The baby is...covering up?"

The doctor laughed with him. "Yes. Very much so."

"What?" Type asked. "Is that even possible? I've never heard of this."

The doctor nodded. "It's not common, I'll tell you now, but it's clearly very possible." He smiled. "Other than that, your child looks very happy and healthy to me. You are very well in."

"So," Type was confused. "We won't know the gender until I give birth?"

"Either that or when your baby chooses to expose his, or her, self." The doctor nodded. "We will continue with these check ups all throughout, I assure you, and we might find out at one of those times, but as of now, we cannot know the gender just yet."

Type had to admit he was a little disappointed, as nervous as he'd been out there before, he'd really wanted to know.

"Now," the doctor addressed the two of them. "Are there any more questions or notes of concern?"

Both shook their heads. "As long as you say everything looks good." Tharn smiled. "We're fine."

"Very good then." The doctor nodded. "Here, dad," he addressed Tharn. "Why don't you help me with your partner?"

The doctor handed Tharn some baby wipes to help clean Type of the gel while he put away his equipment.

Tharn and Type, once all ready, said their goodbyes and left the place for home.

"Well that was…" Tharn looked for the word, "interesting."

Type nodded. "I still can't believe it." Type rubbed his belly. "At least you've got some sense. Your father isn't as modest as you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tharn asked.

Type smirked. "You're obsessed Ai'Tharn, my pervert husband."

"Only with you," Tharn relented, "Ai'Type, my beautiful wife."

Type nodded. "You better believe it, too."

///

The happy couple arrived home to find a familiar looking car in the driveway.

Tharn furrowed his brow. "What are your parents doing here?"

Type shrugged. "I don't know. I told them we might know the gender today but, I didn't think they'd travel over."

They parked in the garage and went into the house to find Type's parents settled in the living room.

Type's mom stood first, smiling widely as soon as they entered. "My beautiful sons!" She praised. She greeted each of them with a hug and a kiss.

They greeted her back politely.

Type's dad stood as well. He greeted Type first with a gentle hug, and Tharn with a firm handshake.

"Pa, Mae," Tharn smiled as he addressed them and sat them back down. "What brings you here?"

Types dad laughed. "We heard you would be getting to know the baby's gender soon. We figured this would be a great opportunity to meet you and have dinner."

Tharn led Type over to the second couch and helped him sit before sitting himself beside him.

"You are very welcome." Tharn nodded. "We would love to have you for dinner."

Type smiled back and forth as he looked between his dad and his husband. How far they've come in their relationship now. He could still hardly believe it, given how they started. And the way they overcame their differences too! What an adventure. But that was a story for another time. For now, the news.

Type spoke up first. "Pa, Mae," he looked to Tharn, "we weren't able to know the baby's gender today."

They looked at him with concern. "What?" His mother asked, distressed, "Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mae." Type assured. "I'm fine, the baby's healthy. Everything's alright."

"Then what's wrong?" His dad asked. "Why weren't you able to find out?"

Type smiled secretly. "Well, actually...the doctor said that the baby was covering itself up." Type explained amusedly. "He couldn't see if it was a boy or a girl at all."

"What? And that's normal?"

"No, not really." Tharn chimed in. "He said it was very uncommon but not impossible."

They were stunned silent for sure, but after a few moments Type's dad laughed. "There it is then!" He rested his hand on his wife's knee. "A sensible young child."

Type nodded. "I said the same thing."

"And will you ever know?" Type's mom asked. 

Tharn nodded. "There is a possibility that we will know someday in the next few weeks, but there is also the possibility that we won't know until Type gives birth." He explained. "It's all very subjectable."

She nodded. "I see."

"Well," Type's dad leaned back, "it seems there's nothing to be done, but to wait."

"Yes," Type's mom agreed. "Let's talk and catch up more over dinner. Your father and I brought over all your favorites! And don't worry Tharn, my dear, we made sure to make a special selection for you."

"Yes," Type's dad had the decency to look ashamed. "No spices, or anything raw, or anything you won't like. I promise."

Tharn nodded. "Thank you very much, Pa." He smiled.

"Come on now," Mae stood up, "everything should be just finished heating up in the kitchen. Which I must say, I love the color! Where did you boys come up with such a fun idea?"

Tharn helped Type up from the couch and they smiled to each other knowingly. "You know, Mae," Type said sheepishly. "We just found the first thing we liked and went with it."

She laughed as they all walked to the kitchen. "Well it's very beautiful." She commented. "And when we're done eating, you must let me see the baby's room. A mother's opinion should never be lost."

Tharn nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course, Mae."

Type held Tharn's hand and looked at the family around him. He soothed his bump as he followed them to the kitchen.

What a family to be born into, huh? This baby was already so loved and cared for by so many. He couldn't dream of anything happier.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN, Three things:
> 
> ONE: The names. Both Koshoom, pronounced like coss-hoom (female specific) and Buntharik, pronounced boon-tar-ick (male specific) are names in relation to beautiful flowers, which Tharn explains he chose because Type is so beautiful that their child is also destined to be beautiful like him.
> 
> TWO: True story. If any of you want to know, let me just tell you, this is kind of based off of real life. My own brother, during his gender revealing ultrasound, actually had his little baby legs crossed and my parents didn't know if he was a boy or a girl till his birth.
> 
> THREE: Tharn's relationship with Type's dad. Their story was originally meant to be told in Part 1 of the series, It's All Your Fault, but again, I was worried about boring you with a wall of exposition. No one wants that. I might be inclined to tell it later. There are a few ideas I have in telling their story that might come to life, if you guys are interested to know.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys <3


End file.
